Ruby Branwen
by gothboy.wxlf
Summary: Who was Ruby Rose? Not even Ruby Branwen knew. Ruby Branwen is quite the stickler for rules, especially the ones her mother taught her. "The weak die. The strong live. Those are the rules." That rule changed her life and those around her. Ruby was going to bring the world down to her feet. Ruby Rose was no more, reborn was Ruby Branwen.
1. Chapter 1: Why Do I Exist?

Ruby didn't hate her sister, she just felt utterly betrayed and alone by her, but her mom, Raven, seemed to think that Ruby despised Yang and Taiyang. The latter, she did hate, but not Yang, never Yang.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a caring yet, stern voice.

"My young one, you have to pay attention, if this wasn't training, my odachi would have already pierced your flesh already.."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." Ruby defended herself.

She had already lowered her guard and weapon.

"What seems to be bothering you, little cardinal?" Raven cooed, walking calmly towards Ruby.

"I miss Yang.." She paused to swallow the lump in her throat, "I miss my mom.." Ruby choked as she failed to hold back her tears.

Raven didn't know what to do, she wasn't the woman for these types of things. Not even Vernal came to her for these things. She couldn't help but let a frown fix itself upon her aged face. "Ruby," She started quietly, " You did what you had to, you had no other choice."

The small girl tensed in anger, gritting her teeth in a painful way. "But I _did_ have a choice, and that's why it hurts!" Ruby snapped, "I had so many choices and chances that it's almost stupid, I could have saved my mom, and I could have done something for Yang!"

Ruby's breaths were labored as she bent down to hold her knees as if it were to help her breathing.

" _Could have_ ," Raven quoted Ruby, "You said it yourself, could have, as in, it's all in the past now, child."

Ruby opened her mouth to retort but, she knew that she wouldn't get anywhere against Raven, she was always right.

"Now are you done brooding or do you need me to postpone our training session for today?" Raven smirked slightly, already knowing the answer.

"Let's kick some ass, mother." Ruby smirked in the exact same way Raven did.

"Alright, child, get ready," Raven and Ruby took up a stance and readied themselves, "Vernal get the tribe ready to face us."

* * *

 **10 years ago**

Terrified and alone, Ruby hid in Yang's closet to shelter herself from the demon.

"Ruby, where are you." The demon growled.

Ruby hated how _it_ said her name. _It_ was so full of venom and hatred that it made Ruby shiver every time.

"I know you're in here."

Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard the demon get closer to her. It was so close that she could smell it. She could smell the alcohol and vomit that decorated the demon's torso.

" _Dad_! Leave Ruby alone!" Yang abruptly shouted as she threw herself at the demon, known as their father.

"Yang, stay out of this." His growls became more fierce and his breathing became heavier.

Ruby was _terrified_.

"No." Yang said defiantly. Yang would never let anyone hurt her little sister, even if it meant taking on the pain herself.

" _Please_ Yang, I don't want to hurt you." Her dad said softly. That was something Ruby didn't have the luxury to hear. Her father would never talk to her like that. Not even if she was the last child on earth.

Shuffling, Ruby found her hand sliding the closet door open on its own. Ruby did not understand why she doing this. It was her chance to not get beat again but, her justice sense was outweighing her dread.

"I'm here.." Came out the tiny voice of the young rose. "Please don't hurt Yang."

Ruby's older sister, gasped, Yang didn't know what her little sis was planning and why.

"There you are, you wretched whore!" Taiyang sneered, yanking Ruby by her long hair.

"DAD, NO PLEASE STOP!" Yang pounded at her dad's feet, begging for mercy on behalf of Ruby.

Ruby knew not of the world other children did, no, at the age of 5, Ruby learned that there was no happiness for a girl like her. Her daddy taught her that.

 _No one loved her._

 _Yang's love was only temporary._

 _Qrow's love was a facade, that all grown ups did._

 _And that's why, Ruby decided to make the world kneel before her feet._

* * *

 **A/N: hello it's been awhile...okay a long while but I took time off to actually study how to pace my writing bc I know I sucked ass at it and I also wanted to think about how I wanted the story to end and what impact I wanted. In addition, I decided to give Ruby a real reason to hate her father instead of the stupid unrealistic one. Anyways ik this chapter is short but I'm just testing the waters before I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Birdy?

Bruises adorned Ruby's small frame, blood oozing from the small cuts she had received and tears from the pain she was experiencing. Sometimes she couldn't tell if it was her sobbing or her sister's. Ruby didn't care anymore.

She _hated_ living.

She _hated_ her dad, _loathed_ him.

She loves her sister but, she was far to weak to do anything to help her. It was almost as if Ruby was the older one here. Taking care of Yang and what not.

"Ruby?" Came the meekly voice of Yang.

Silence is what she got for an answer.

"Ruby, please, are you ok?" Her voice now laced with concern and fear.

"I'm _fine_." Ruby croaked, her voice still hoarse from her crying.

"No, you're not." She stated the obvious like always.

"Yes, I am, now leave me alone, Yang." The young rose said through gritted teeth.

 _Oh how cruel was the world towards the child of innocence. Her mother was stripped away only 2 years ago and her father only begun his rein of terror only a year ago. How saddening was the life of the last Rose._

" _Please_ , let me help you, Rubes." Yang pleaded with her small hands cupping into a ball, kneeling on the floor sobbing once again.

"The birdy was right, you are weak." Ruby curled into a ball, tighter then she was before. She should have left with the black birdy. It was the only nice thing to her.

Yang was caught off guard, she never thought that something Ruby would say would hurt this much. Her heart pounded in her chest, her face reddening in anger, something that felt foreign to her child body.

"Take that back," She said in an eerily calm voice, " _now_."

Ruby gulped, Yang looked so much like dad, it terrified her, but she wasn't going to back down. " _No_."

"Ruby." She hung on to the end of Ruby's name longer then what Ruby felt comfortable with.

"No." Ruby stated once again.

" _ **Arrrrgh**_!" Yang charged at her sister at full speed, her hair up in flames. She looked like a demon too. " **TAKE. IT. BACK. NOW**!" Yang pushed Ruby from the ball she was formed in.

" **NO**!" Ruby screeched, recoiling from Yang's shove.

Yang was engulfed in anger, she didn't know why but she felt powerful. More than she has ever been. She took that to an advantage and stepped in front Ruby, blocking her way out. Her fist reached far back and slammed it down upon Ruby, again and again until Ruby bled.

"Y-yang, please s-stop." Ruby's weak answer was enough to pull Yang out of her rage and she quickly regretted everything thing.

" _RUBY_!" Yang dropped to her knees and tried to comfort her little sister, who immediately flinched away from her.

"R-Ruby, I didn't mean to!" Yang tried justifying herself but, lead only to her own dead end.

Ruby was in pain, not only physically but emotionally as well. Her thought occupied by, how could her dear older sister do this to her. She trusted her.

" _Shut up_! You're just like dad!" Ruby cried.

Yang's eyes widened and her mouth flapped trying to say something but, nothing came out. Was she really? She had just hurt her sister herself. She was a monster. Ruby was right.

"I'm sorry.." The sadness in her voice made Ruby regret what she said but, she had to stand her ground for her own pride.

Ruby got up from Yang's room, groaning and limping to her own room, which was the other side of Yang's room on the ground.

Ruby couldn't sleep, it pained her too much and Yang's sobbing kept her up.

That was until Yang cried herself to sleep.

 _Peck, peck_

"Huh?" Ruby quickly got up from the ground and wobbled her way to the window.

"Birdy!" Ruby chirped, "Huh?"

The bird seemed to be nodding towards outside.

 _ **Does it want me to follow it?**_ Ruby thought.

"Okay birdy." Ruby nodded in determination. She propped herself on top of a counter and opened the window which lead to the top of the roof. She had done this a few times to watch the stars but, she always got back in before her dad noticed.

Once outside, the bird perched itself on the edge of the roof, once again nodding to go somewhere and that place was to the ground.

"Um, I don't think it would be good to jump from here birdy." Ruby's mind was now filling with doubt. "Maybe I'm just gonna go back in." She thought out loud.

 _Whoosh_

"I'll carry you down, child." Said a beautifully soft voice, yet it still held the edge of sternness.

"W-Who are you?" Ruby timidly asked. She had never seen another person other then her dad or sister, much less a bird that can turn into a pretty woman.

"My name doesn't matter, child, what matters is your chance of leaving this place now." The mysterious woman said cryptically.

"B-But I can't leave, my daddy said I can't." The poor child was confused as to why a stranger would want to whisk her away. Even if the bird was the one saying things to her like how her sister was weak. She had thought it was her imagination of the bird talking but, this woman proved her wrong.

"You can leave, if you come with _me_." She stated more firmly than before.

"Why?" Why was the only question Ruby had swimming around her little head.

"Because Summer made me promise I'd take you in," The woman sighed, combing her hair with her fingers, "I was supposed to do this years ago but, my tribe didn't have a leader at the time so I couldn't come get you, and I thought Taiyang would take care of you but, I was wrong, very, _very_ terribly wrong-" Raven rambled on and on about what had made her set back but, before she could go any further, Ruby interrupted.

"Do you always talk a lot?" It wasn't a rude question, it was more innocent and forgiving.

"I-I.." Raven sighed once more, "No."

"Hehe, I like you." Ruby childishly giggled into her hand.

Raven smirked at this child's response to her rambles, but her smirk quickly vanished upon laying her eyes on Ruby's body.

"What happened?" Raven asked, kneeling to level herself to Ruby, inspecting her wounds.

"Oh, these are from Yang, and these are from dad." Ruby said nonchalantly.

If possible, Raven's frown became deeper.

 ** _Even Yang subsidized these actions?_**

" _Ouch_!" Ruby flinched as Raven accidentally touched on of her bruises.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to do that." Raven said with an apologetic smile.

"Please come with me, Ruby, I want to get you out of this hell." She took ahold of Ruby's tiny hands and held them tightly but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Are you my mommy too?" Ruby tilted her head, wanting to understand who this woman was to her.

"No, my little cardinal, I'm more of an aunt." Raven corrected the child.

"Oh! Aunty birdy!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes, now are you willing to come with me?" Raven asked again.

She was answered with an energetic bobbing of the girl's head. Raven smiled widely, propping the girl in her arms.

"Alright then, hold on tight to me."

"Mhm!" Ruby hummed in acknowledgement.

"Can I call you mommy anyways, aunty?"

"Heh, sure kid, whatever you want."

* * *

 **A/N: how's is it going so far? Plot going on nicely? Did I do better?**


	3. Chapter 3: New Sisters

"Where. _Is_. **SHE**?!" Taiyang screamed in rage, throwing everything in his sight, as he looked through every corner and crack he could.

"I-I don't know." Yang stuttered, fearing that her dad would now turn on her.

Every noise stopped, not before a few shuffles of Taiyang. His expression unreadable, and his breathing evened out.

"Do you know what this means, Yang?" He asked calmly to his beloved child.

"N-No." Yang answered truthfully.

A grin broke out on his face, spreading his arms out and hugging Yang. "This means, that the little _whore_ is gone!" He laughed joyously for the first time since Summer's death.

"Y-Yeah!" The blonde girl said unenthusiastically.

 _ **Maybe having Ruby gone wasn't so bad after all**_ , Yang thought , _**No, I shouldn't think like that of my little sis, where was she?! I hope she's okay. Please be okay.**_

Tears escaped from the corner of her eyes, which were promptly wiped away by her father.

"I know, I know, sweetie, I'm so happy I could cry too." He smiled warmly.

"I love you, dad." Yang had nothing else to say.

* * *

"We are close to my tribe, little one." Raven whispered to the sleeping child.

Ruby moved around in the arms of Raven, slowly waking up to the sounds of birds chirping and the sunlight shining upon her silky, pale face.

"What?" She yawned.

"I said that we are close," Raven stopped in her tracks and pointed with her free hand to a wall that was made out of tree trunks, "There it is."

Ruby followed her finger and saw that the trees were sharpened at the tops.

It did look fortified and sturdy, considering that their only wall from the outside were made from wood.

Ruby wondered who she would meet in her mom's place.

"We are going to have you meet Vernal, she's around your age." Raven paused for bit, her face going into concentration, "Well not around, more like she is still a kid, she's 13."

Ruby frowned a bit. There wasn't going to be anyone her age in this 'tribe'.

"The closest one to your age is Neo, but she doesn't talk much, actually, she doesn't talk at all.."

"Why?" Ruby tilted her head to the side.

"Because, her parents weren't very nice people." Raven tried to sugarcoat it as much as she could.

"How?" Ruby inquired.

She was a rather curious girl, well she was at that age of wanting to know everything.

"They took her tongue out," Raven thought for a bit on how she would explain,"...They were tired of hearing her cry." Raven finally finished.

"Oh...that's _mean_!" Ruby pouted, not fully grasping what Raven has just told her.

Raven scoffed lightheartedly, "Heh, yeah it is."

"Chief!" Two guards at the fortress doors, stiffened up as if they weren't really guarding, more like slacking off.

"Open up the doors, Dove." Raven commanded in a stern and stoic voice.

"Yes, ma'am!" Was heard before the doors slowly opened to a small opening enough for Raven and Ruby to fit through.

The guards snuck small glances towards Ruby, wondering who this kid was and why their tough and merciless chief was taking her in her arms softly. It was kind of creepy.

"Raven!" Chirped a short haired girl, with her a toddler around Ruby's age came running with her arms open, signaling that she was happy to see Raven.

All this happened while Ruby hid her face in the crook of Raven's neck.

"Raven, who's that?" The more articulate child of the two asked.

Raven put Ruby out at arms length, spinning Ruby around to face the kids.

"This is Ruby Branwen," Raven smirked proudly, "A new tribe member from now on."

"She's a Branwen?" Voiced the preteen, a question everyone around the 4 were thinking.

"Well, she isn't technically my daughter, but I was asked to do so by a close and dear friend of mine to think of her as so, therefore she shall be my daughter, so yes, Vernal, she's a Branwen." Raven announced.

"So does that make her the heiress of the tribe?" Vernal asked once again for the tribe.

"Hm, haven't thought of that," Raven creased her brows in thought, "Yes, she's the heiress to my tribe."

A rush of whispers and murmurs erupted from the tribes' members due to the sudden announcement of a tribe heir.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably in Raven's hands, she didn't like the attention she was receiving all at once, mostly because she hasn't met a lot of humans all at once like this. It was creepy.

"U-um, hi?" Ruby waved awkwardly at the two girls in front of her.

Ruby got a wave from the tiny girl and a nod from Vernal.

"What's her name, mommy?" Ruby pointed at the tiny toddler.

"Oh that's, Neo, the one I was talking to you about on the way here." Raven gently put Ruby down onto her feet.

"Uhm, hello again.." Ruby smiled nervously.

Neo giggled silently at Ruby's antics, causing Vernal to smirk a bit.

Ruby pouted, puffing her cheeks out, making her look almost like a squirrel faunus. "What's so funny?"

Neo struggled to point at Ruby, as she continued to giggle. Ruby couldn't help but, giggle along with the multicoloured girl.

"Are they my big sisters now, mommy?" Ruby questioned.

"A-Ah, yes?" Raven answered in a question like way. She really wasn't sure if they would be okay with being Ruby's older siblings. Or would they? _Maybe._

Neo's eyes widened, as a grin cracked on her face, nodding vigorously up and down in excitement.

"I think Neo said yes." Raven chuckled slightly at Neo's enthusiasm.

Her eyes then landed on Vernal who seemed less enthralled in all of this.

"What about you, Vernal?" Raven inquired.

"Sure." Vernal shrugged in a very adolescent way.

"Yay! I got new sisters!" Ruby exclaimed, happily, a feeling she hasn't felt since the passing of Summer, her real mother.

"New sisters?" Vernal cocked an eyebrow at the phrase Ruby used, did that mean that she had another sibling?

"My old big sister, Yang, was a _big meanie_." Ruby crossed her arms, making her sleeves roll up, showing off her bruises from Yang and her father.

"What are _those_?" Vernal asked curiously.

"Oh, these are from my dad and my old big sister!" Ruby grinned, explaining again as if it were a cut she got from learning how to ride a bike.

"O-Oh, I see, well _we_ won't do that, _right_ Neo...?" The teen elbowed the 7 year old a bit harder then she meant to but, it didn't hurt Neo a lot.

Neo nodded in agreement, showing off her toothy smile.

"We swear." Vernal reached over to Ruby with her pinky out, "We pinky promise."

Neo gave her pinky out also, to which Ruby kindly returned with her own pinky.

" _Promise_."

Raven smiled warmly at the display, maybe taking care of Summer's kid wasn't going to be all that bad.

* * *

 **A/N: For the purpose of this fanfiction, Vernal was 23 in the canon RWBY when she first was shown in V. 5, and since Neo doesn't have an official age, I made her to be 2 years older then Ruby. Sorry I took a bit before uploading, I have summer school and a new patch of Overwatch came out so I HAD to check it out lol.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Thrill

Raven was wrong. Taking care of Ruby was not going to be okay, she was _very_ wrong, and that's not including the other two. Ever since Ruby came into her tribe. It's been nothing but, mischief and chaos. Ruby would be either pissing off other tribesmen or eating everything in sight. She had even tried to eat Neo's hair because, she had mistook it for cotton candy. Neo on the other hand would be bawling her eyes out or she would be dragged into Ruby's mischief. Now, Vernal, she was exactly what you'd expect from a teen. Brooding, and complaining about _everything_ or she would yell at the other two, but they were mostly the best of friends when they weren't at each other's throats.

Raven sighed, rubbing her temples as she plopped down on her makeshift bed. There was also that one time last week where Ruby started crying because, Vernal had pushed her for some reason that Raven still hadn't figured out, and it led to Neo trying to calm her down but, ended up in Neo also crying due to not being able to shut Ruby up.

This was going to be harder then she had initially thought.

"Mommy?" Ruby interrupted Raven's whining midway.

Ruby had walked in he tent with Neo at hand, their hands interlaced tightly.

Raven looked up and gave a tight, tired smile towards the two, " _Yes?_ "

The pair of children, shuffled shyly closer, their steps quiet and their heads hung low.

That was strange, they never looked this solemn before.

" _Speak_ , children." Raven stated sternly.

"O-Oh, _uhm_ , me and N-Neo, were wondering if-"

"Neo and I." Raven corrected the small girl.

"Y-Yeah, _Neo and I_ , were wondering if you could train us.." Ruby finished quickly, turning and hiding behind Neo who also looked as equally terrified of what Raven would say or do.

"Why?" Raven was honestly curious as to what had brought this on. Why would they have the need to learn to fight.

"B-Because.." Ruby stepped out of Neo's shadow and stood up more confidently, "Because we want to help the tribe too!" Ruby puffed her chest out a bit.

"Ah, I see." Raven nodded sagely, cupping her chin with her hand.

"Do you really think you're ready? Do you two have weapons already in mind? Do you know the consequences of learning how to fight? Would you be able to hurt someone?" Raven looked straight into their little eyes and calmly said, "Would you be able to take someone's life?"

Raven didn't mean to sound harsh but, that's how this world was. The weak die. The strong live. Those were the rules. Not even children were safe from this rule.

 _Sniffle, Sniffle_

Raven looked back down to the now crying girls.

 _ **Shit**_.

No, Raven had to stay strong for their sake.

"Why are you crying, there is no reason for tears." Raven said.

"B-Because-" Ruby stopped suddenly, realizing that she indeed had no reason to cry. The now quieting girl, looked over to her big sister and noticed that her eyes were glazed over but, had been denied its escape.

"We're sorry, mom." Ruby apologized for the both of them.

"Don't be, its only human to have feelings." Raven smiled softly.

"Now back to my questions, would you?" The hardened warrior took over the caring mother.

"If we have to, then we will." Ruby said with determination.

"And what of your weapons?"

A grin creeped onto the faces of the two children as they each presented a crude drawing of their future weapons.

Neo's was a simple drawing of an umbrella, a sophisticated one, with a hidden blade at the tip of the umbrella. There were bullets bouncing off the umbrella so Raven guessed that she wanted the umbrella to be extra resilient against things.

Ruby, now, Ruby had an interesting design. They seemed to be a duel wielding scythes and what seem to be a .50 cal. sniper rifle. At the bottom of the paper, there was a combination of her scythe and sniper rifle to form a scythe sniper rifle. Next to that was a drawing of two scythes attached to each other the ends, forming a double sided scythe. Now that is what Raven called a child prodigy. Although the drawings were crude, it was clearly visible that Ruby had thought this thoroughly. It was impressive, but she wondered where she got the idea of the scythe..

 _ **Qrow**_.

"Ruby, where did you get the ideas of these scythes?" Raven feigned clueless.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby chirped excitedly.

" _Tch_." Raven sneered. She knew her brother would find out sooner or later but not this soon.

The woman inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Okay, lets go see our weapon-smith." Raven lead the girls out the tent in a swift motion. They looked kind of like a group of baby ducks following their mother duck.

* * *

"My little cardinal, you have to get up now." Raven cooed for a bit, before shaking her daughter roughly, "I said _wake_ _up_." Raven growled.

"Huh! Wha?!" Ruby snapped up, jumping out of her bed in a fighting stance.

" _Pfft_ -" Raven couldn't keep her facade up, as she bursted out laughing like a maniac.

" _Moooom_!" Ruby dragged the word out in exasperation, "That wasn't _funny_!"

"Mm, yeah it was." Raven sighed in content, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

 _'That was mean, mom.'_ Neo signed, siding with Ruby once again.

 _'Thanks, sis.'_ Ruby signed back. She was glad she had someone like Neo in her life.

"Oh come on, not you too, Neo." Raven pouted. Both her 13 year old, Ruby, and, 15 year old, Neo, conspired against her like always.

The tribes' members weren't really surprised at Raven's childish antics as it was normal but, not often, more times then not, she was mostly the stern and business like Raven.

"Alright, alright, ready for your daily physical training?" Raven clapped her hands together.

"Yeah!" Ruby pumped her fist out.

 _'Yeah!'_ Neo signed.

"What are we doing today?" Queried Ruby.

Raven became quiet, and serious, "You are going to be put to the test today, children." Lamented Raven. She wasn't looking forward to this, but it had to be done.

"W-What do you mean, mom?" Stammered Ruby, her eyes widening in fear, knowing what was to be said next.

"You are going to take the life of someone," Raven then looked over to Neo, "The both of you." Raven declared.

"B-But I can't! Not yet!" Ruby blurted, as she shook her head wildly side to side.

'I'm not ready either, mother!' Neo signed frantically, making it almost impossible for Raven to read.

"You either do it or, you are out of my tribe." Raven threatened, even if it was not a complete lie. It was either showing her that they aren't weak and that they are strong enough for this cruel world.

* * *

"There they are." Raven started dryly, pursing her lips.

In front of them were two men kneeled, with sacks over their heads. Whimpering could be heard coming from them.

"Uncover their faces!" Raven called out to the twin guards that stood behind the captured men.

"Yes, chief!" They said in sync as they harshly pulled their sacks off their heads.

They winced in pain at the light of the sun, as if they hadn't seen the light of day in days.

" _Please_! We beg for mercy! We didn't do anything!" Beg the more bulky man of the two.

"We swear!" Pleaded the second one, the less masculine.

" _Silence_!" Raven sneered, grabbing a whip from one of the guards and slashing the prisoners. "You are not allowed to speak." She growled.

Neo and Ruby shook, although one from unexpected excitement and the other from fear.

"Neo. Come here." Raven snapped.

Neo scurried over, her eyes glinting in anticipation.

"I want you to pierce his chest with this." Raven held out a long dagger, almost the size of a machete.

"No! Gods please, no! I have kids!" The skinny one cried in terror.

 _ **Oh my gods, I-I can't do this!**_

Ruby couldn't notion the possibility of doing this!

 _Shink!_

Gargled noises soon filled Ruby's ears, her eyes fixated on the choking man. The way the man clawed at his throat for air. His eyes wide, frozen in horror. It was etched in the mind of the young 13 year old forever.

 _Slump._

The man toppled over onto his side, with a thump, his breathing slowly coming to a stop. Ruby tore her eyes away to look at Neo, her dear crazed sister.

Neo had the most deranged glint in her eyes. She seemed to have found pleasure in taking the man's life away. It made her feel _so good_ to be in control of the man's life. She was like a _god_. Having the control over who would die and who wouldn't. It was a dangerous feeling but, Neo _loved_ it.

"Good job, my little _rosefinch_." Raven smirked proudly.

"Now, it's your turn, little cardinal." She nodded towards the more grown man.

He was shaking on his knees, he was already visibly sobbing. " _Please_ , child, don't do this...We had to do it or _she_ would have turned us into monsters, me and my brother were forced into it!" The man whispered in a harsh, hoarse voice.

"I-I have a baby girl, she's just turning 2 tomorrow," He continued to beg, "Don't leave my baby girl without a father, my little rose can't grow up without a dad."

Another little rose, huh, well she was once a rose, but like all roses, she wilted.

If Ruby thought she was doubting herself before, then she must have been clawing at her mind now, her thoughts conflicted more than ever.

Turning back to look at her mom, she only saw her nod over to the man and crease her brow in impatience, mouthing out the word _'now'_.

Ruby breathed in a large amount of air and exhaled. It was either him or her. Maybe it was selfish but, she came in first. She would have nowhere to go if she didn't go through this.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said solemnly to mostly herself.

Grabbing the dagger from her still eager sister's hands, and into her own.

" _I really am._."

Ruby dragged the weapon back behind her back and held it there for a couple of seconds before swinging it at full force towards the man's chest.

"No! Stop!" He screeched as the blade reached his heart.

He was still alive. Ruby panicked and tore it out of his chest, tearing out pieces of his flesh along with the dagger and stabbed him again. _And again, and again, and again, and again, and again-_

"Ruby, that's _enough_." Raven's voice cut through Ruby's actions and brought her to a stop, midway into another stab.

Ruby was panting, she was out of breath and she had not noticed she needed air until now.

It didn't feel as bad as she thought it would. It was actually...fun? It was exhilarating. Is this what Neo felt?

Feeling a plum chest against her arm, Ruby looked over to see Neo giddily jumping up and down, grinning widely knowing what exactly what Ruby was feeling at that very moment.

 _'It's a thrill isn't it!?'_ Neo signed in joy.

"Y-Yeah!" Ruby said less enthusiastically but, she still had a rush of adrenaline.

This feeling was scaring her, yet it made her feel more alive then she has ever felt.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason I'm making Ruby communicate with sign language with Neo is because, I thought that if she didn't then Neo might feel like an outsider being the only one who signed. Plus I think having Ruby being knowledgeable in every aspect possible is my type of Ruby ooc.** **I apologize beforehand because I know there are going to be parts where I rush, because im still not very good at pacing things, but I will try my best. Id appreciate any reviews that are left; I read every sign review that are left on my fanfics for tips and help and motivation to keep writing.**


	5. Chapter 5: What The Fuck, Wizard

_Slash!_

The sound of the a body slumping, echoed in the dark room.

' _You could have done that way faster, Neo_.' Ruby signed a bit irritatedly.

' _Then it would've taken the fun out of it, Rubes!'_ Neo pouted as she gingerly signed back.

Ruby shook her head in exasperation, signing back more sharper, ' _Fine, whatever, just stick with the plan, okay?_ '

Neo nodded, while putting up the 'okay' sign.

"Didn't you hear something here?"

 ** _Shit_**.

Ruby quickly brought her open hand up behind her, signaling Neo to halt. She brought a hand up to her signaling that she would check it out, to which Neo nodded. Ruby quickly followed up with a tilt of her left hand and cupping her right hand above the left.

 _Enemies_.

She then lifted up two fingers, telling Neo that their were only two in sight.

"Are you _sure_ , you heard something, Todd?" A gruff voice questioned, "I mean, we _are_ in a old ass abandoned warehouse, so it really could've been a rat or something."

"No, Robert, it wasn't a rat, it was definitely steps." Todd assured his companion.

"Alright, maybe it was a cat-" He was stopped mid sentence by his own gurgling of blood.

"Robert? What-" A knife swiftly sliced the man's throat, making him instantly cripple to his knees then onto his side.

A sigh interrupted the grim scene, "Neo, you just had to slice his throat, that was all," Ruby threw her hands out, "You didn't have to stab him in the throat," Ruby began pacing around the bodies as she lectured Neo on how to correctly kill someone silently, "You just made it longer and more, NOT silent!"

' _Yeah, yeah, whatever, mom_.' Neo rolled her eyes, her signs dripping with sarcasm. If that was even possible.

"Okay whatever, let's just keep going with the mission," Ruby huffed, as she dragged the bodies across the room into a wooden crate. She stuffed the body in a professional way to keep the bodies from bleeding further, before she muttered under her breath, "I'm telling mom."

Sadly Ruby didn't say it as silently as she thought, ' _You are what?!_ ' Neo signed in a panic.

"I said that this is going to be fun." Ruby smirked in a convincing way. Her mother taught them how to be exceptional actresses. They were the infiltrators of the tribe. Who would expect short, innocent girls to be such a dangerous enemy? Nobody.

' _Want to debrief me on why the hell we're here again, dear sister?_ '

Ruby sighed once more before repeating what their mother said, "We came here for an easy, in and out mission to steal some documents on an important person, someone with the name Dice Sneeze? Or something and bring as much data on the other person called Sarina Can, or something like that." Ruby sent a glare to Neo, " _Clear_?" Ruby asked menacingly.

' _Crystal_.' Neo signed with a smirk.

' _Alright lets go_.' Ruby signed reverting back to signing to Neo instead of talking.

Talking made Ruby's cheek hurt due to the lack of usage.

 **-line break-**

"Here, mom." Ruby said and she walked calmly towards Raven with a slight sway to her hips. Something she got from her mom.

For a 14 year old, Ruby was well developed, and it went well with the beautiful mind she had. She was a genius, for a child. Not smarter then Raven of course. Raven was the epiphany of intelligence and everything Ruby wanted to be.

"Good work, children." Raven praised Neo and Ruby on a job well done, until Ruby spoke up.

"Actually, Neo was making a racket when she was supposed to be silently killing them." Ruby smirked maliciously.

She loved getting her sister into trouble, especially when it was major things like these. Seeing her big sister terrified always made Ruby feel powerful.

' _RUBY!_ ' Neo signed so quick, her hands basically became a blur, ' _WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?!_ '

Ruby just chuckled at Neo, then at how Raven looked like she was ready to kill someone.

" _You_. _Did_. _What_?" Raven rhetorically asked in a strained voice.

Neo's hands dropped beside her and she started to flap her mouth like a fish, as if she were to speak all of a sudden.

"Sign, child! You cannot speak so explain yourself!" Raven's voice echoed in the forest they resided in, causing all the tribesmen to freeze and stop all of their movements.

"Raven, I don't think you should be so hard on her." Vernal whispered, trying to be reasonable.

Raven exhaled through her nose, her posture relaxed significantly, "You're right, she's just a child, I can't expect her to be perfect." Her scowl turned into a soft, tired smile.

" _Tch_." Ruby clicked her tongue, disappointed that she wasn't getting entertainment today.

A delicate yet, firm tap was felt on Ruby's shoulder. Slowly turning around, Ruby saw a small petite hand that belonged to a certain ice cream themed girl.

"H-Hey there, big sis!" Ruby stammered in a fake cheer.

' _You should be glad Vernal was there to stop mom or I would have made you see the Gods, one way or another._ ' She signed slowly.

" _Teehee_ ," Ruby tapped her head with her fist in a childish way.

"Ruby, you should stop trying to get your sister killed." Vernal warned, striding across to reach the two girls.

Neo, 17, and Ruby, 15, and Vernal being the oldest of the three at 23 years old, she had more common sense. Vernal still kept the rough around the edges, personality since they were young but, everyone got used to the tsundere attitude.

"But it's so fun!" Ruby rebutted, with a very lame excuse.

"It won't be fun anymore if Neo is dead." Vernal said with a deadpan voice.

"Ugh! Fine, whatever!" Ruby threw up her hands and stomped away into the city.

 **-line break-**

"Ruby, stop before you hurt someone, Ruby stop or you'll hurt yourself, Ruby you are going to be the tribe leader soon so act like it, Ruby you are doing it wrong, wah wah wah wah," Ruby mimicked in a higher pitch voice then her own. "I can't even have a little fun, but Neo can, fan- _fucking_ -tastic!" She huffed as she crossed the street.

 _Dusk till Dawn._

Casually walking into the store with a sway on her hips, she gently opened the store door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" An old, hoarse voice asked in a practiced voice.

"I'll just be in the back checking things out." Ruby answered, making her way to the end of the store.

Once she reached the back of the store, her eyes landed on a rack of weapons' magazines.

 _ **Ooh~**_

Snatching a magazine from the rack, she immediately began to skim through it until she reached a page that showcased a lean, katana.

"Now that's a katana!" Ruby whistled.

"Hello, how may I-" The old man was cut abruptly from his greeting.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Asked a man angrily.

"Here take my money and leave!" The old shopkeeper quickly said.

Wow that old geezer gave up so easily.

"Tsk, tsk, I'm not here for the money," The guy paused, Ruby guess he did it to do something, "Take the dust."

Ah shit, just my luck.

"Put your hands in the air!" Shouted a baboon sounding man.

"Huh?" Ruby asked innocently.

"I said, put your hands in the air!" He repeated more desperately.

"Are you...robbing me?" The young cardinal rhetorically asked.

"Yes!"

Wow, these people were stupid.

"Ahh." Ruby stated as if clarification dawned upon her.

Ruby unhinged her weapon from her back and diced the man in half with ease.

Hearing the commotion, another lackey came jogging towards Ruby's location, but was kicked back through the window. Ruby slammed her scythe into the man's chest, quickly ending the goon's life.

"Really worth the money." Muttered the mid aged man with a bowler's hat.

Goon's came from all directions but, were all murdered swiftly by the child with a scythe.

I didn't even need to get Midnight Rose out.

Ruby felt underestimated with these people even though it wasn't a robbery meant for her.

"Well little girl, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I'm afraid I have to cut this play date off early." The red head said sarcastically, dropping his cigar and putting it out with the end of his cane.

 _Pop_.

Ruby had seen many weapons, and she means many weapons, and a cane as a sort of grenade launcher wasn't one of the ones she had a pleasure of seeing until now.

The end of his cane opened up to show a little cross aim, before shooting a very bright grenade.

Ruby somersaulted to the side, evading a possible death.

"You _bitch_!" Ruby growled, looking around her frantically trying to spot the bowling hat ass.

The click, clacking of shoes made her look up towards a ladder that led up to the roof across from Dusk till Dawn.

"You alright, old man?" Ruby asked out of curtesy.

"Uh-huh." He nodded in awe and horror.

Children these days were getting more and more violent.

Taking it as validation, Ruby dashed across the street and jumped up, boosted by her semblance, she landed on the roof top on her knees.

"End of the line, little girl!" The criminal shouted in glee, as he jumped onto a helicopter.

The helicopter settled and the criminal took this chance to throw a dust crystal at Ruby and shot at it.

Ruby was too slow to doge it, surprisingly, but a random force pushed her out of harms way.

Snapping her neck to see who it was, she saw Glynda Goodwitch, a rather famous huntress.

 ** _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap_**! Ruby cursed in her head. Her mom will be pissed.

Ruby sat at the edge of the building, deciding on what to do. Stay here with a, gulp, huntress or go home and face the rage of her mother.

 ** _Yeah I'll think I'll stay-_**

" _You_. Come with me, now." A dry, stern, sultry voice commanded, sending shivers down Ruby's back.

Now, that's hot.

 **-line break-**

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda scolded, sending another wave of shivers down Ruby's back.

Ruby loved listening to this milf talk.

"Yeah, I do but, you know, you also put pedestrians in danger, sweetie." Ruby snarked back.

"W-What?" Glynda stuttered, at a loss for words. Never experiencing a young child talking back to her.

"Yeah, I mean, you did send that rain of sharp things onto the helicopter which most of them missed, might I add. Someone could've been walking underneath of it." Ruby shrugged.

"Why, I _never_!" Glynda gasped.

Ruby winked at Glynda, loving the way she could easily crawl under her skin.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back," Glynda saw the look of terror on Ruby's face, causing her to smirk, "And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrated with her rising crop, which, funnily enough, slaps Ruby on the wrist.

Ruby purposely let herself get slapped.

A look of concern flashed on Glynda's face as she noticed that she actually smacked the young girl before looking at Ruby's face, quickly turning her confer with a scowl at seeing the pure ecstasy on Ruby's face.

Ruby could definitely get used to this.

With a disgusted look, Glynda continues, "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Stepping out of the way, Ruby caught a glimpse of a man in green stepping through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

 ** _Really? Does he really think I will eat those cookies?_**

" _Ruby Rose_ ," As soon as he sat down, the man leaned close to Ruby. A very uncomfortable proximity. "You...have silver eyes."

Ruby's carefree demeanor quickly switch to a menacing one. "How the _fuck_ do you know my name?" Ignoring the man's odd comment.

"Why you-" Glynda started but, stopped by the command of the man.

"I know many things," He answered calmly, "I've lived for many, many years."

"That doesn't answer my question." Ruby frowned.

"How about this," He leaned back onto his chair, "You answer me a question and I'll answer yours?"

Thinking it over, Ruby decided it was a fair proposition.

"Alright, hit me."

"Where did you learn how to use the most dangerous weapon in all Remnant?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'm self taught. Now answer my question." Ruby dryly replied.

The man sighed dissatisfied with the answer he received but, being the man of word he showed her.

His hand reached over to Glynda and received a tablet. Tapping away at the component, he slid his finger in an exaggerated way, making a floating screen flicker to life.

Ruby's eyes widened at its contents. Displayed on the screen was Ruby's name, date of birth, place of birth, guardians, semblance and whole backstory as if she was an anime character.

"H-How-" Ruby was at a loss of words. She thought she was off the radar, but apparently she wasn't. What was she to tell her mom? That records for her existed with great amount of details? That anyone of her enemies could found out who she was?

"What's an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a weapon store so late at night, mercilessly murdering criminals?" He slightly tilted his head as he asked.

"I like to do it?" Ruby honestly did not know how to respond to such a question.

"You like to end people's lives?"

" _Duh_." Ruby sarcastically said as if it was obvious.

Glynda and the man studied her, making Ruby feel a bit self conscious.

"Do you know who I am?"

No, was she supposed to know?

"No." She answered truthfully.

The green themed man lifted his eyebrows up in surprise. He hadn't met someone who hadn't known him in quite a while.

"I'm Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." He informed Ruby.

 ** _Ozpin...why does that sound familiar?_**

"Hey?" Ruby awkwardly waved.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah.." Ruby dragged out the word.

"Would you like to come to my school?"

" _Ack_ \- What?!" Ruby chocked on her own saliva as she heard Ozpin.

"I said would you lik-"

"No, no, I heard you, I meant, why?!" She asked incredulously.

"Well you are an exceptional fighter from what I've seen and can do wonders to my new students if you help the teachers now and then." Ozpin elaborated.

"Do I even get a say in this?" Ruby asked nervously.

Ozpin chuckled, " _No_."

 **-line break-**

" _HE, WHAT?!_ " Raven screeched.

" _I don't know!_ He just asked me out of nowhere and didn't even give me a choice!" Ruby said frantically.

"Inhale, exhale," Raven did just that, before continuing, "Okay, first of all, don't trust that old wizard."

" _Wizard_?"

"Believe it or not, Ozpin is only one of many reincarnations he has had, and he was the one who made me like this." Raven demonstrated by shifted into her bird form, before shifting back.

"Oh.."

"Secondly, he will try to force more things onto you, like maiden powers and fighting again Salem, which those students are technically already doing."

Ruby already knew most of the fairy tales that were actually real like the maiden powers and her silver eyes.

"Ugh." Ruby deflated into Raven's bed. "Could this get any _worse_???"

"Actually, _yes_ ," Raven grew silent, "Your sister, Yang, she's going there this year as well.."

 _ **Oh, for fucks sake.**_

 **-line break-**

 **A/N: lmao you guys should know by now that I don't have a schedule lolol**


	6. Chapter 6: Yang You Are Disgusting

' _Ruby, calm down!_ ' Neo tried to sign in a comforting way.

" _No_! I can't! Someone like _her_?! In a _fucking_ huntsmen Academy for prestigious future huntsmen?!" Ruby harshly whispered, "I can't fathom what she would do if she ever saw me!"

Neo could see the slight tremble in Ruby's body, her usual confident aura, wavering.

' _She won't see you_.' Neo signed slowly, ' _I'll make sure of that_.' A sly, menacing smirk, spilled across her petite features.

"Neo, _no_." Ruby warned. She may be " _scared_ " of what her biological half sister's reaction will be but, not to the point that she wanted her dead.

' _Neo, yes_..' Neo stifled a giggle.

Ruby snarled, "I said no, and that's that."

' _Fine...if you say so_ ~" Neo pouted, but playfully signed at Ruby, ending with a wink.

The young reaper rolled her eyes hard enough for it to sting.

Vernal came striding in, in all of her glory and egotistical self. "Are you sure,sister, we could have spare tribesmen to..." _teach_ " her a lesson." Vernal half suggested, half demanded.

" _Yes_ , Vernal, I'm absolutely sure." Ruby sighed, palming her face.

The three sisters loved each other more then anything even with their downs and falls, (like Ruby enjoying seeing Neo getting punished) they were a complicated trio.

"My little cardinal ,are you ready?" A soft, firm voice asked.

"Y-yes, mom."

Ruby was never scared, she wasn't scared of anything, well maybe one thing and, that was disappointing her role model, mother figure, and basically the one she worshiped. Raven was never wrong. She would never lead Ruby astray. If Raven said that Yang being there will be okay then, it was bound to go as said so.

Or so she thought.

Raven was right about everything else but, _fucking_ Yang.

 **-line break-**

Well this view sure does beat the one at the tribes' camp, Ruby nodded, affirming herself.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew"

"I'm sorry!" Apologized a scrawny sounding guy to the disgusted teen.

"You threw up on my shoes!" The girl screeched.

"I said I was sorry!" The poor boy was practically begging at this point.

"Dude, chill out, I'm not that angry." The girl chuckled softly.

This girl had serious mood swings. Just like Vernal. Ruby shook her head in disapproval. Looking away from the breathtaking view to look at the two people that created the commotion.

Ruby instantly regretted ever separating her eyes away form the window.

 _ **Ah, shit**_.

The tribesgirl knew right away who she was looking at Yang. Yang Xiao _fucking_ Long. Yang looked energetic, free kindred, and most importantly, she looked absolutely happy.

Well I guess the monster raised her great, unlike her own personal tortured hell.

Their eyes locked.

 ** _OH FUCK NO!_**

Ruby hastily snaps her eyes away from the yellow dragon and onto anything but her.

Ruby's hair was touching the middle of her shoulder blades, her hair made into a half ponytail. She was sporting black jeans, black combat boots, and a dark grey shirt. She was glad she brought her crimson hoodie instead of her poncho, because the hood came in handy at having her identity obscured.

"Well _hello_ there, pretty little lady." Yang said with a tint of flirtation in her voice. _Sigh_ , who was Ruby kidding, Yang's voice was dripping with sultry and flirtation. It was _disgusting_ to say the least.

Ruby turned on her heels and began speed walking down the opposite detection of Yang. That was the plan but, Yang got a grip onto Ruby's wrist and pulled her back.

"That wasn't very nice!" The oblivious dragon said in a mock hurt voice, "I was only trying to be a good girl~"

Ruby held back a gag. She was really trying really hard not to punch Yang and run away. This whole situation was fucked up.

"Hey Yang, what are you doing?" Ask an innocent boy, the same scrawny sounding boy that threw up on Yang's shoes.

Yang loosing her grip on Ruby, giving the young red head the chance to escape.

"Oh, I was trying to-"

Ruby used her semblance and sped the fuck out of there and onto the complete opposite of the bullhead.

" _Ruby_?"

Said girl turned her head slowly towards the person who spoke her name.

Are you fucking serious? How many run-ins was she going to have today.

"Blake? What are you doing here?"

 **-line break-**

"Wait. You did _WHAT_?" Ruby was having trouble wrapping her head around what Blake had just confessed.

Blake was a defect of the White Fang, and came to Beacon, of all places, to seek _refuge_????

"I couldn't be in the White Fang after Adam took over. He was just changing to much and too fast." Blake admitted solemnly.

"Why are _you_ here, Ruby?"

Ruby closed her mouth shut with an audible click of her teeth.

What was she supposed to say to that question?

"I-I defected too!" Ruby mentally cursed herself for not making use of her great acting skills. "I was made heiress of the tribe and I couldn't take the pressure." It wasn't technically all a lie.

"I'm glad you left them, they are dangerous." Blake nodded in agreement of Ruby's fake doings.

"I mean, they aren't bad, compared to what you've said of the White Fang.." Ruby tried to defend her tribes name.

"I guess so- Ruby watch out!" Blake warned all too late.

Tripping on a luggage bag and onto a carriage of them, she immediately heard the clanking of vials dropping and heels against the pavement.

"Watch where you're going!" A shrill voice shouted. Ruby wasn't a faunus but, even the girl's voice hurt her ears, she felt bad for Blake who was an actual faunus with super hearing.

"Do you have _any_ idea of the damage you could have caused?!" The girl in white yelled, simultaneously shaking a dust vial in her hands.

Wasn't that dangerous-

" _Achoo_!" Ruby sneezed, causing an explosion to occur.

"This is _exactly_ the thing that I was talking about!" She yelled again.

"Look here, you prissy brat of a princess, you were the one who shook the vial in my fucking face." Ruby growled, her eyes glinting dangerous.

The girl was taken aback at the use of profanity against her and the logically sounding reason as to why the explosion happened, but she didn't care, what she did care about was not being right.

"How dare you! I'll have you know, I am the Weiss Schnee-"

" _Heiress_ of the Schnee Dust company," Blake opted to finish for the girl named Weiss.

"Finally! Some recognition-" Weiss was being smug for a fraction of a second before Blake decided to continue.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake finished with a smirk.

" _Wha_ \- _How dare_ \- _The nerve of_...UGH!" Weiss bent down and snatched the bottle of the ground before stomping away with her butlers in toe.

"Nice one, Blake!" Ruby chuckled.

"Thanks." Blake said with a smile of her own.

"U-um, hey...I'm Jaune." Jaune waved awkwardly at the two.

Blake and Ruby looked at each other. Ruby shrugged, the universal sign of, I don't care.

"Hello Jaune." Blake greeted calmly.

 **-line break-**

" _Secondly_! Motion sickness is more common than you think!" Jaune Said puffing his chest out a little.

Ruby couldn't keep her laughter in, soon joined by Blake's own chuckles, "Look, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind, right Blake?" Ruby asked Blake for back up.

Blake nodded, still chuckling a bit.

"Oh yeah! Well what if I called you crater face!"

Ruby stopped her giggling and glared at Jaune, who froze in place.

How could a tiny girl as her be so terrifying.

"W-Well, my name is Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue- ladies love it!"

" _Really_?" Ruby cocked a brow questioningly.

"They will!" Jaune said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Hm, yeah suuuuure." Ruby was quick to shoot down the boy's hopes.

"Do you know where we're going to?" Jaune switched the topics.

"I thought you did?" Ruby asked, "Do you, Blake?" Ruby resorted to her last resort.

That last resort shook her head. "I don't."

"I was following you!" Ruby threw her hands up, "You know what? _Fuck it_."

Jaune was caught of guard at how easily Ruby threw profanity around.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We will have to just walk around till we find the place."

"Ruby that could take all day." Blake warned.

"We don't have much of a choice do we, Blake?" Ruby said deadpanned.

"Fine."

"Okay."

 **-line break-**

 **A/N: lmao I forgot I even had a fanfic I was writing and I was already brainstorming some new Ruby au fics. Smh.**


	7. Chapter 7: Prologing The Inevitable

" _Sooo_ , how did you two meet?" Jaune asked as they were headed to the auditorium.

Blake and Ruby shared conflicted glances. Neither knew what to answer to the oblivious boy.

"Um, we met-" Blake started.

"We met in a group of activists for the equality of all races, my mom was one of the people who were hired to help protect the organizer." Ruby half lied. It was mostly the truth except it wasn't a simple "group", it was the White Fang, the same White Fang that was infamous for violent acts and crimes. Not that the Branwen tribe was any better.

"That's cool! So, you guys are like childhood friends?" Jaune asked again.

"Yes, you could say that." Stated Blake coolly.

 **-flash back-**

"Ruby make sure to stay close to me at all times, okay?" Raven said.

"Yes, mother!" Ruby responded obediently .

"You too, Vernal." The elder woman nodded towards the brooding teen.

"Yeah, whatever." Vernal rolled her eyes, exasperatedly.

Today was Ruby's first hands-on mission with Raven. She was the same age as Neo when said girl had first went on her mission. Ruby was 8 and Vernal was currently 15 years old.

"What are we even doing here?" Vernal continued.

Sighing, Raven turned around to face Vernal, "We are here because the Belladonna family has hired us to be makeshift bodyguards for this rally." Raven only brought 3 people, which were Ruby, Vernal and herself. She was pretty _damn_ confident in her own and Vernal's combat capabilities.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." Vernal shrugged, not caring about anything.

"Ruby, your task will be to guard their daughter, Blake Belladonna, she's a year older than you so I think you two will get along just fine but, remember to keep yourself in my line of eyesight." Raven warned.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ruby mock saluted, causing a small chuckle to erupt from Raven's throat.

Clearing her throat, Raven finished, "Anyway, let's go."

" _Okayyyy_ ~"

"Sure, whatever."

Walking around for a couple of minutes, they reach a mansion in the back-middle of the island. This was the Belladonna household.

 _Knock, knock_

"Yes?" Came a deep, throaty, voice from the other side of the door.

"We're the hired guns." Raven said monotonously.

"Ah, wait a minute, please." The presumed Ghira Belladonna began shuffling the locks on the door, opening it wide, showing his large, warm aura.

"Hello there, little one, what are you doing here?" Ghira asked, curiously.

"I'm here to watch mommy work!" Ruby gushed, almost vibrating,

Ghira nodded in affirmation, then he turned towards Vernal in the same quizzical way.

"Why- "

Raven stepped in immediately, not wanting Vernal's rudeness become the deal breaker for this good paying job. But, of course, Vernal didn't see that point of view, she huffed in exasperation.

"Vernal is the other guard, she's talented."

"Alright then, come on in." He stepped aside, letting the trio pass inside. "Kali! Blake!"

A set of footsteps came, both at different speeds. The first to come was a small cat faunus, with shoulder length hair, a purple scarf around her neck and cargo shorts. "Daddy!" The little kitten babbled, "Who are they?" She asked tilting her head a bit.

"These are the people who will protect us, honey."

"Isn't she a little too young to guard?" Kali commented.

"I don't think she will be participating in the guarding as well, right?" Ghira inquired.

"Actually, my little cardinal, will be protecting your child." Raven smirked proudly.

"Is that right?" Ghira kneeled down to Ruby's eye level, "I'll be counting on you to protect my little girl." Ghira winked, showcasing a full warm, smile.

"I won't disappoint you, sir!" Ruby giggled.

" _Daaaad_ , stop it!" Blake blushed, her ears flattening against her head.

"Hello! I'm Ruby!" The small human girl chirped.

"Blake," She started, gulping her embarrassment, "My name's Blake." She offered a small smile which was returned tenfold.

 **-flash back end -**

"Guys, I think I see the entrance." Ruby quickly switched topics, not wanting to elaborate any further.

"Yeah! You're right, let's go!" Jaune chirped.

Jaune was one _hell_ of a happy-go-lucky guy. Ruby almost envied his nativity and carefreeness. The same could be said about Blake.

"Jaune! I saved you a spot!" Yang shouted, waving the blonde knight down.

"H-Hey, I gotta go, I hope I see you guys later!" He stuttered, waving goodbye enthusiastically.

"Great, now where are we going to find a nice, quirky, person like that?" Ruby pouted.

"Here." A mature sounding voice answered.

The ladybug duo snapped there heads towards the voice and found a very familiar face.

It was none other than...

Someone they didn't know, who the _hell_ was this chick?

"Uh, hello?" Ruby greeted in confusion.

Blake just nodded, acknowledging the presence.

The red headed amazon seemed to be waiting for a response, like expecting them to know her.

"Who exactly are you?" Ruby decided to ask.

Blake knew but, she felt as if she needed to keep her mouth shut.

The teen looked utterly baffled at Ruby's reaction, or rather lack of reaction.

"Do you- Do you _really_ not know me?!" A blast of happiness washed over Ruby. The Amazonian was strangely excited about the aspect of Ruby not knowing her.

 _ **Oh well.**_

"No, I don't think so." Ruby smiled awkwardly. It was convincing enough, she couldn't act like how she normally would at the tribe, because then she would be singled out quick. At times like this, she wished she had retained her naivety.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos!" Pyrrha grinned like crazy, outstretching her hand out in an eager handshake, which Ruby reluctantly returned.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Branwen."

"Blake." Blake budded in, in a friendly way.

" _YOU_!" A shrill voice interrupted the mood.

"For _fucks_ sake! What the Grimm, do you _want_?!" Ruby growled, turning around begrudgingly.

"I-I, uh," Weiss suddenly felt tiny compared to Ruby, like when she was a child. Like how father makes her feel when he was angry.

"U-Uh, I-I," Ruby mocked cruelly, forgetting that Pyrrha was still right there, "Speak clearly, _Schnee_."

"Ruby, I think that was a bit too harsh." Pyrrha said, feeling conflicted with her new-found friend's attitude.

"Yes, I agree with Pyrrha." Blake said, surprising herself and Ruby.

"Whatever," Ruby rolled her eyes but, bit back her snarky attitude, "So what did you want, Weiss."

" _N-Nothing_!" Weiss turned on her heel and left just as quickly as she had arrived.

"Well, that was certainly _interesting_." Ruby said sarcastically.

"The speech is starting." Blake stated.

 **-line break-**

"Is this place taken?"

Ruby chuckled, "Of course not, Blake." She patted the empty spot beside her.

"Thanks." Blake unrolled her bedroll and brought out a candle out of nowhere, setting it down right next to her bed. She sat down gracefully, with a book in hand, which piqued Ruby's curiosity.

"What's that book about?"

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake answered, without taking her eyes off of her book.

Sounds a bit like Ozpin, if that's even his real name. Ruby thought to herself before answering Blake out loud, "Sounds interesting, you'd have to let me borrow it sometime."

"Could you two _please_ quite down, please?" Came a submissive sounding Weiss.

"Were we really that loud?" Blake questioned.

"Yes! I-I mean, yes, a bit." Weiss corrected herself quickly.

"Alright, we'll keep it down, even though we were already going to sleep." Ruby shrugged, not feeling up to bully the white themed girl.

"Thank you." Weiss bowed a little before, quietly walking away.

"Alright, Blakey, lights out!" Ruby clapped her hands jokingly.

Blake rolled her eyes, simply closed her book, reaching over to grab the candle and blowing it out, enveloping their spot in complete darkness.

 **-line break-**

The air whistled in Ruby's ears, as she flew across the sky. Is this what Raven felt whenever she shifted to her bird form. It felt calming and peaceful. At times like these, Ruby envied her mother's "curse". Although she couldn't envy it much, since she had a curse of her own.

 _CAW!_

"Ah, fuck, stupid crow." Ruby cursed under her breath as her flight was cut off by the oblivious bird.

Quickly detaching her duel wielding scythes from her back, she spun them around in a beautiful arc and slashed at a tree trunk, causing her to slow down her fall.

 _ **So much for the calming moment**_ , Ruby thought sadly.

Before touching the ground, Ruby tucked her head in and rolled into a summersault, padding the fall more.

 _ **What was the relic this time around**_? Raven had told her that the relics seemed to change for every new year.

At least the headmaster had the decency to point them in the right direction. Ruby hummed as she thought.

The partner thing could be troublesome too; she didn't have anyone in particular that she wanted to be teammates with, other than Blake. And that was a very slim chance of happening.

Who else did she know that she could be able to work with? Jaune, no, not a chance, Ruby laughed at the thought.

Pyrrha, maybe, although she was a bit too quirky for her taste, but she did seem capable in a combat sense.

Yang, _hell_ _no_.

Now, who else could see work with? So far, she only knew Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha and-

"Weiss." Ruby spoke out loud.

" _Drat_."

Ruby stifled a laugh at Weiss's childish curse.

" _Wha_ \- What's so funny?!" Weiss stomped her feet in a fit.

"Nothing." Ruby said, still chuckling, "Anyway, it seems that we are partners now, Ice princess." She teased.

"I'm not an ice princess!" Ice princess rebuked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, spoiled brat." Ruby joked.

 **-line break-**

" _Ruby_?"

Ruby felt a sense of déjà vu when she heard her name being called out like that, but there was a difference in the way her name. The first one was out of curiosity but, this one was out of fear, nostalgia, awe, and self-hatred. But Ruby did not care, after killing the nevermore, she didn't feel like dealing with the inevitable. It might be inevitable but, she could prolong it for a little while longer.

"Ruby?!" Yang asked once again, more desperately.

"Do you know her?" Blake probed.

"Yeah, do you?" Weiss inquired further.

"I did, a long time ago, _very_ long ago but, not anymore." Ruby lamented as, she walked away towards the school.

Weiss and Blake shared a questioning glance, before following in toe.

 **-line break-**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by… Cardin Winchester!"

Ruby clapped politely, along with the rest of the audience, as the new team's faces filled the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Amid clapping followed. "Led by… Jaune Arc!"

"L-Led by…?" Jaune sputtered.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin applauded.

A grinning Pyrrha shoulder bumped Jaune but, it caused her team leader to topple over onto his butt.

A yawn erupted from the young girl, very unlady like. Listening to Ozpin's voice for this long was boring beyond belief.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Branwen. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Branwen!"

Now that woke Ruby up, she knew that she was talented but, not, leader type of talented. Ruby eyed Weiss from the side, knowing that her being leader will make complications. A yellow mane came into view, blocking the albino girl off. Her eye conflicting between many emotions. Ruby did not like it one bit.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… _interesting_ year." Ozpin muttered under his breath.

Once again, Ruby turned on her back on Yang and quickly walked off. She'll deal with it tomorrow.

Or as later as she can prolong this. Hopefully _forever_.

 _ **-**_ **Line break-**

 **A/N: I appreciate reviews like the recent ones. So thank you! Hope this chapter is somewhat enjoyable!**


	8. Chapter 8: A True Huntress in Training

The light shone upon Ruby's pale face, and the birds chirped quietly, muffled by the wall that separated the room and the outside. Yawning her sleep away, she stretches her nicks and cracks in her tiny yet, strong bones. Despite sleeping on a rather heavy note, Ruby had slept well. Her mom once said, "if it doesn't cause you internal bleeding then it shouldn't bother your rest." And Ruby has taken that to heart so far. Ruby will never lose sleep over a failure of a sister, like a blonde reptile named woman-child.

"Another day to breathe again." She sighed, swinging her legs over her bed and softly padding her feet onto the cool floor, lifting herself gently.

Looking down to the digital clock next to her bed, she saw that it read 5:23 AM. Ruby had gotten used to waking up early ever since she started living with her mom, Raven.

Soft snores and soft breathing continued to fill the room, mainly from Weiss and Yang. Blake didn't make a sound other then the rare sound of hitched breaths.

Must be nightmares, Ruby guessed.

Shaking her head, Ruby gathered a fresh set of clothes and a towel and headed into the bathroom, seeing that no one seemed to be waking up soon.

Setting her clothes down on the sink, Ruby stood in front of the mirror, studying herself intently.

Sometimes she wished her eyes would be like Raven's. She wished that she could be more like Raven. She had even adopted Raven's sense of clothing style. She wanted to be a hybrid of Summer and Raven. Ruby wanted to be both at the same time but opted more towards Raven since, well...she was still around.

Steam fogged up the mirror in seconds, reminding Ruby that she was in here to take a shower.

Quickly shuffling out of her clothes, Ruby hopped into the shower, letting the water fall onto her pale skin, leaving small crimson marks due to the heat of the water.

This was definitely going to be a long, long 4 years.

Washing the filth of yesterday's "adventure", Ruby couldn't help but, scrub rougher then usual. She felt dirty. She felt regret for leaving like she did, but she also felt relief and adrenaline. Having left that grimm infested attraction of a house, Yang calls home.

Gently turning the handle on the shower, the water slowly came to a stop, filling the shower with the cool air of the outside. Ruby shivered slightly as she took the towel and threw around her shoulders.

 _Knock knock_

"Is someone in there?" Blake's monotone voice called from behind the door.

"Yes, I'm almost done." Ruby called back, ruffling her short hair with the towel.

"Alright." Blake said, sounding farther away from the door, seemingly already back at her bed.

Sliding her undergarments on, and swiftly slipping her uniform on. Turning the knob to the bathroom and heading out, Ruby was greeted with two sleeping teens and a pair of ravishing, golden eyes scanning a page to a rather scandalous book.

"Blake, the bathroom's free now." Ruby announced, dubbing the towel on her head once again for good measure.

"Alright, thanks." Blake nodded and basically disappearing from sight, only sound she made was the clicking of the door shutting.

Ruby sighed, studying both Weiss and Yang, deciding on how to go about waking them up.

A whistle was out of the question, if it pained her ears then she shudders at what a faunus might feel if she decided to use it.

"I guess I'll just do it traditionally."

Striding across to Weiss's bed, Ruby tapped at her teammate's shoulder.

"Weiss, wake up." Ruby nudged softly.

"Five more minutes, Klein." Weiss mumbled groggily.

 **Klein? Must be her butler or something.**

"Not Klein, I'm your team leader so wake up." Ruby said more aggressively, nudging the sleeping heiress a bit harder.

"Whitely stop!" Weiss grumbled, her eyebrows forming a crease.

 _ **Someone she doesn't like a lot, a cousin? Maybe another butler. Wasn't her brother named Whitely?**_

Ruby decided that she had no other choice. Weiss was a very heavy sleepier so she had to do it.

 _SMACK_

"OW WHA-" Weiss shot up her bed and looked around frantically until her eyes landed on Ruby. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Weiss screeched.

Ruby shrugged, "You wouldn't get up."

Weiss fumed, mumbling about how these peasants didn't have a single clue about normalcy.

"Weiss, hurry up, it's 15 minutes till class starts." Ruby advised, looking at her digital watch.

" _FU_ -"

 **\- line break -**

"The year was of most dreaded times of all, I was merely 15 when I was drafted into a Grimm war with the pro huntsmen. Thousands and thousands of Grimm surrounded me and my other two comrades. We were losing hope of winning when-" Ruby tuned out the rest of Port's story, she didn't know if it was true or if it was exaggerated or if it was simply made up. She didn't care much either.

Ruby rested her head on her hand as she examined the class before her. It was packed, most of the students were sleeping or doing something childish. Only a few were actually trying to make sense of what the professor was saying to take notes. Ruby was sure that this class was a fluke and that she'd have to figure out what to study by herself.

Her eyes landed on a golden mane Yang, she was doodling what seemed to be Port but, childishly changed his name to Pork. Ruby rolled her eyes at this, you'd think that a 17 year old would be more mature than what Yang was acting.

Grief soon settled in Ruby's heart, she had wondered how her life would have been like if she stayed with Yang or even took Yang with her, but it always concluded in unhappiness. Hypothetical or not, Ruby was distressed on what to think of Yang. Wether to be furious at Yang for getting treated better and seemingly being happy overall or happy to see her bigger sister in such optimistic light.

Sure, Yang had physical beaten her that one time but, Ruby knew that she didn't exactly intended to do so, unlike her " _father_ ". It was mainly Ruby's fault for provoking Yang even when Yang was only trying to help.

She hated feeling so split.

Yang lifted her crude doodle and showed it to Blake and Weiss. Blake chuckled quietly while, Weiss scowled at Yang for being so immature.

"So does anyone here think they have what it takes to be a true Huntsman?" Port's question cut through Ruby's thoughts.

Ruby's hand immediately shot up into the sky, before Weiss even had the time to react.

"I do." Ruby said confidently.

"Come on up, Miss Branwen."

Whispers and gossip was being said as Ruby walked down the aisle.

 _"Isn't she a bit too young?"_

 _"Branwen? As in that bandit tribe?"_

 _"Aren't they like, evil?"_

 _"What's so special about her to get admitted here, all she did was ruffle up some low level robbers."_

 _"I know right!"_

Ruby flared at them, causing the whole class to silence at once, even the Grimm seemed to settle down at Ruby's glare.

"A-Ahem, alright class, Miss Branwen here will show us what a true huntress is capable of." Port announced as he took out his battle axe and made his way to the cage. Port raised his weapon above his head and stroke it down, breaking the lock.

Ruby just stood there bored, checking out her nails before disappearing in thin air, only leaving rose petals behind.

 _Thump_

Not even a second passed before the class heard the sound of the dissipating sound of the dead Grimm. The Grimm didn't even have the chance to growl.

Everything went by so fast that even Port was shell shocked into opening his eyes. His eyes that always remained shut for some unknown reason.

Port blinked rapidly as he composed himself, "A-And there we have it! A truly magnificent show of a true huntress in training!" He beloved loudly to the class who were always shocked silent with their jaws scraping the ground.

"Wow." Was all the sound that ever came out of the room and it was from Yang.

The bell shortly rung after and everyone ran out as soon as they heard the first bell.

"How'd you do _that_?"

Ruby turned to face Weiss who still had a frown on her face as if she was born with it.

"How'd I do _what_?" Ruby asked confused.

"Don't act stupid! How'd you kill that boartusk without even breaking a sweat?!" Weiss demanded.

" _Practice_." Ruby answered deadpanned.

"No, _duh_ , I meant _how_ , what type of practice? Who did you pay to teach you? How much did you pay?" Weiss bombarded Ruby with questions.

Ruby rose her hand in front of Weiss to shut her up, which ended up working. "First of all princess, I didn't pay _ANYONE_ to train me, second of all, I was raised in the middle of the woods where there were bound to be Grimm, and third of all, I don't throw out money to useless people to teach me if I could do it first hand and get real experience unlike you, who probably had daddy buy you artificial Grimm dummies to practice on and had to pay millions to a private tutor who probably wasn't even that good to teach you. And I'll have to say that they did a terrible job at teaching you anything." Ruby finished with a shake of her head before turning on her heels and continuing her way to the dorms.

Unbeknownst of them, a certain book lover was watching the whole ordeal from the behind the shadows. Smirking at how the Schnee Dist heiress was dealt with.

"I get the feeling that me and Ruby will get along just fine." Blake said under her breath.

"Uh- Wha- _THEY NERVE OF_ -" Weiss screeched to no one in particular before storming out into the hallway.

 **-line break-**

Ruby sighed heavily, pinching her temples, hoping that it would easy her throbbing headache.

"So, Rubes..."

Ruby's shoulders sagged as soon as she heard those words. She knew this meant that Yang and her would have to actually talk. Ruby did not want to talk.

"Um, how's it going?" Yang said awkwardly, trying to make small talk.

"Absolutely _fantastic_!" Ruby cheered sarcastically, "What do you want?" Ruby asked more serious and more forceful then she had intended to.

Yang flinched a little before continuing, "I know that you may not want to speak to me but, please you have to hear my side of the story! Dad really didn't mean anything! He didn't do anything wrong-"

Ruby's blood boiled in her veins.

 _ **Taiyang didn't do anything wrong?! Tai-fucking-yang didn't do anything WRONG?!**_

Ruby clenched her jaws so tight it hurt. Her fist clenched hard enough to draw blood from her palms.

"Do you hear how _fucking_ delusional you sound, oh dear fucking sister?!" Ruby shouted angrily, "You know what, I don't want to fucking talk about this right now you idiotic daft." Ruby inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly through her nose, trying to calm down.

"But-"

" _No_." Ruby growled, shutting Yang up. "I'm going to sleep and if I wake up to any of your bullshit tomorrow then I swear to fucking Oum, that you will not be able to fucking brush you hair anymore." Ruby threatened, laying down on her bed forcefully and turning around violently to face the wall.

 _ **Fuck you.**_

 **\- line break -**

 **A/N: I'm not dead nor am I dropping this fic lmao it's just that I get inspo to write and then I don't so I write chapters on and off like I will start a chapter then stop and then write again at a later date and so on. So sorry ;-; it's just the way I write shit ;-;**


	9. Chapter 9: Family Matters, Maybe

Weiss and Blake frowned as they watched the awfully obvious tension between the team leader and Yang. It was a tension s thick that people seemed to walk right into it and struggle to walk by. They had absolutely no idea what to do or what was going on other than that Yang and Ruby seemed to be related and that they had a major fallout.

Currently they were in their dorm room after a long day of classes, and yet, Ruby and Yang still had the energy to glare at each other, mostly Ruby.

Ruby was the one more keen on cutting Yang out. It was horrible to see supposedly siblings, go at each other's throats.

"Will you guys stop _this_?!" Weiss finally shouted, getting fed up with this childish scuffle.

"Stop, _what_ exactly?" Ruby rose her brow as she glanced at Weiss before returning to her history fiction novel book, called 'The Mystery of The Two Gods'. Ruby knew it was just a dramatization of Ozma and Salem's power rein from back then, but it was interesting nonetheless.

" _That!_ That brooding thing you do, and ignoring, snapping, and glaring at your sis-"

"She is _not_ my sister." Ruby cut her off harshly, causing everyone in the room to flinch, including Yang. Who looked extremely hurt as she looked at Ruby, with tears threatening to spill, but quickly switching to red and flickering back slowly it lilac.

"Whatever, could you just make up whatever is happening between you two, because it's affecting our team'a overall performance and grade." Weiss stated, placing her hands onto her lap, trying to be as calm and collected as she could be.

Blake still sat quietly on her bunk bed, not saying a word, but still darting her eyes between all three other members of the team. Reminding her of when her, Adam and Ilia where having a quarrel. She shook her head out of her past and listened in onto the problem at hand once again.

"...No." Ruby simply said as she turned another page in her novel.

"Wha-" Weiss blinked in surprised at being vetoed so fast. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?!"

Ruby clicked her tongue, clearly annoyed at the poor attempts of fixing the problem from Weiss. "It means exactly what it means. _No_."

Weiss growled before throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "For the love of Oum! _Fine!_ Do whatever you want!"

"Ruby."

The air steeled in the room. Weiss froze in the middle of returning to her bed from her desk. Blake froze while turning a page in her " _not_ " smut book. Ruby slowly looked up from her book and stared right into those lilac eyes.

"What." Ruby spat.

"...I was wrong, okay? I-I just didn't see what was wrong, I was raised by dad, by the good side of dad, the side I rarely saw, but I remember now, I remember how he would come to your room for no reason and just beat you for hours for just breathing, h-how he would shave your head to make himself feel better, h-" Yang rambled, suddenly every bad memory of her dad rushed inside her head, making it pulse in pain. Yang's eyes flickered red, from anger and wanting to cry and sob. How could she have forgotten what that bastard did to her baby sister.

" _Enough!_ Yang I get it, you remember, it doesn't mean I can be comfortable with you after what _you_ did." Ruby huffed, feeling much less angry than she did before. Although both the sisters seem to have forgotten the other two, Weiss and Blake, who stared in shock. How could a father do something so evil and disgusting.

Even if Weiss's father, Jacques yelled and criticized Weiss for everything she did, her father never rose a hand to her.

Blake has never dealt with something like that. Both her parents loved her. They probably don't after she left them for Adam, but they still never harmed her in any way. Just constant abuse of love and affection if that was anything bad.

"W-Why not?" Yang stammered as she asked, fearing the answer.

Ruby slammed her book shut as she fully turned to Yang. "Oh please, you remember what Tai-dick did but, not what you did to me?" Ruby rolled her eyes. Yeah she didn't like what her sister did, but she knew Yang didn't mean to. Probably. But she was _99.99_ percent sure that Yang didn't mean it.

Yang shook her head, letting Ruby know that she didn't remember.

Ruby sighed as she smiled bitterly. "You punched and kicked me too, _badly_ might I add, it was the night I decided to leave for good."

Yang felt her eyes widen in disbelief, stuttering apologies. Weiss covered her mouth with her hands as she stood agape at the revelation of Yang's hand in the abuse of Ruby. Blake felt anger, disappointment, and lastly fear that she had teamed up with another Adam. It was repugnant.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Yang shouted, although to the outside, it sounded muffled no matter how loud Yang had shouted.

"Oh, I know, it doesn't mean I can just forgive you like that for fucking beating me Yang. That, not only pained me physically, but also emotionally. I felt fucking betrayed, alone, and left with a bitter taste in my mouth." Ruby bawled out.

"I'll make it up to you Ruby, I _swear_." Yang promised, blinking the tears out her eyes as she regained her breath.

Ruby frowned yet smiled at the same time, how? She did not know, "We'll see about that."

 **-line break-**

Weiss and Blake has mixed feelings about what had just transpired. On one hand, they seem to be back to their old 'less fighting' selves, although Yang was more clingy and being more of a servant wanting to please their master such as, washing Ruby's clothes for her, fold her clothes, doing her homework, tending her bed, basically almost cleaning the floor before Ruby even stepped on it, on the other hand, Ruby was getting slightly more annoyed as the days went by, her being pampered so much was irritating to her. Not even Neo pampered her like this. Speaking of Neo, she should contact her and Vernal sometime soon, she missed them greatly. Anyways Yang wasn't helping her case, all she was doing was sucking Ruby's ass at this point, not " _making it up_ " to her.

Even if Ruby was annoyed, Yang doing her homework wasn't unwelcome, that is until Yang literally tried to clean the hallways floor so Ruby wouldn't get her "shoe's dirty", that's when Ruby decided enough was enough.

" _Yang_ ," Ruby said sweetly, betraying her heated glare that she was giving Yang, "would you kindly _fucking_ stop it!" She hissed.

Yang yelped, as she got up to her feet, her cleaning utensils staying on the floor. "S-Stop what?" Yang asked tentatively.

Ruby's brow twitched as she sighed, " _That_!" Ruby pointed towards the broom and dust pan.

The busty blonde followed Ruby's finger towards the place she pointed and looked confused. "...What?"

"For Oum's sake, Yang! Stopped kissing the ground I walk on, which you are almost literally doing at this point, I get you're trying to make amends but, this is just treating me like some kind of," Ruby paused as she pursed her lips thinking of a word to describe what Yang was pointing her to be, "like some kind of _god_! I just want you to be my teammate right not, then we'll see what happens from then on, like a slow and steady relationship." Ruby explained.

"So you don't want me to keep cleaning?" Yang asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Yes, I don't need someone to pamper me, although you can keep doing my _homework~_." Ruby smirked as she saw her sister violently shaking her head muttering "no thank you's".

Ruby chuckled, feeling alleviated for a fraction of a second, before the reality began to set it. She was here for a reason and it wasn't to make friends or amend wronging in families. She was here to learn even if she was forced to attend here at Beacon.

But, that didn't mean she couldn't have a little _fun_.

 **-line break-**

 **A/N: yeah yeah yeah, the chapter is too short for how long I haven't update but, I tried to make it longer and I couldn't bc I just end up making fluff and making bullshit. Well if you end up getting kissed like the other guy then I apologize bc I stated this on first chapter that I'm ass at schedule and uploading frequently AND I'm ass at writing overall lmao anyways for those who will, please enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
